Patrick Star
'Patrick Star '''is the deuteragonist of the ''SpongeBob SquarePants series. Description Patrick is an unintelligent and overweight pink sea star who is SpongeBob's best friend as well as one of his neighbors. Patrick is quite overweight due to his laziness as well as his enjoyment of eating ice cream, Krabby Patties, Triple Gooberberry Sunrises, Krusty Combos, and many other kinds of junk food. Personality Patrick is well known for his dimwitted unintelligent and lazy nature who wanted to spend time being happy and laying around his rock and lacks common sense. He is overweight, mainly due to his obsession with junk food, such as ice cream and Krabby Patties, and many others. Memorable Quotes * "No, this is Patrick!" ''- Patrick, Big Pink Loser * ''"Who's a... who's a... who's a big yellow square with holes?" - Patrick, Help Wanted * "Alright! Which one of you flatfoots stole my lollipop? (after everyone laughs) I mean it." - Patrick, Life of Crime * "Is it time already to ruin Squid's day? Hey, SpongeBob, don't start without me!" - Patrick, Home Sweet Pineapple * "Is mayonnaise as instrument?" - Patrick Trivia * Up until "Something Smells," Patrick's eyebrows were sideways "M"s. Patrick's famous "Z" eyebrows would become a part of his appearance for every episode after that, except for "Big Pink Loser." * Patrick has an innie bellybutton as seen in "You Don't Know Sponge." * He appears to be able to fly in "The Sponge Who Could Fly" and "Night Light." However, he may have just been floating through the water. * His lifelong dream is to defeat the Giant Monkey Men and save the ninth dimension in "Big Pink Loser." * In "I Had an Accident," while "scaring" Sandy while wearing a gorilla suit, he was twerking. * According to his driver's license, he weighs 2 ounces. * In seasons one through three, Patrick had been shown with plenty of teeth, but in more recent seasons, he has been shown only one tooth. * A running gag, which was used mostly in Season 1, was when Patrick opened up his rock with him on it; he will slip off it and fall in the living room. * He calls pencils "Writing Sticks." * Patrick's Citizen Identification card number is A1359723. * Unlike SpongeBob, Patrick is a good driver. * On SpongeBob.com, it was revealed that his attention span is at least 02 seconds. * "The Bully" reveals that he went to community college. * Every time Patrick sees mermaids, he falls in love with them as in "Welcome To The Bikini Bottom Triangle" and in "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie," meaning that he loves mermaids. * Like SpongeBob, Patrick wears pajamas instead of his usual underwear whenever he has a visitor or is at a sleepover (usually with SpongeBob or Squidward), possibly to make the episode more appropriate. * Patrick's stupidity can vary in different episodes. Sometimes he has small signs of intelligence (mainly in Season 1, but also fairly frequently in Seasons 2 and 3). Other times, he is almost completely stupid (examples include "My Pretty Seahorse" and many post-movie episodes). This was referenced in "Tentacle-Vision," where, after Squidward asks how dumb he is, he replies, "It varies." * It is unknown where Patrick gets his money from since he can't hold down a job. * Patrick is dumber than SpongeBob but has occasionally pointed out signs of knowledge, which SpongeBob lacks. An example is in "Jellyfishing," where he suggests to SpongeBob that Squidward does not like them (which is true). However, SpongeBob tells him otherwise. * Patrick can be very smart or say intellectual sentences at times, but it mostly happens when he is unaware of what he just said. * Patrick sometimes has one tooth (first seen in "Christmas Who?," and would later become heavily used in post-season five episodes). * When Patrick thinks, his brain releases foul-smelling steam. * His brain does not seem to function as well or as fast as a normal brain, therefore making him become very stupid. * Patrick's favorite color is aquamarine. * Patrick had no sense of smell in "Something Smells," but later could smell in "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve." He also wished he had a nose in "No Nose Knows" (and briefly in "Missing Identity"), though it was shown in "The Battle of Bikini Bottom" that he had the ability to grow a nose, and had a small nose hole as seen in "Wet Painters" and "That's No Lady." * As seen in "Christmas Who?" and "Sing a Song of Patrick," he does not know how to use a pencil. However, in "Patty Caper," Patrick was able to draw Squidward. This may be due to his varying of intelligence. * In some episodes, Patrick has brown eyes instead of blue or they have no Iris. * Despite being in fewer episodes than Squidward, he is more known than he is. * Patrick is one of the most loved SpongeBob characters on YouTube. He has tons of YouTube "memes" and many fans make tributes to him. * In "The Fry Cook Games," he takes off SpongeBob's shoe and licks his foot and did not have a problem with it. * In "The Battle of Bikini Bottom," he gave SpongeBob an automatic atomic dirty underwear wedgie. * In "Truth or Square," it said Patrick's real name is Patrick Sea-Star, not Patrick Star or rather it is just pronounced just to get four syllables. * In some episodes, it says his real last name is Starfish instead of Star or Seastar. * In most episodes when something confuses Patrick, he usually says the phrase "I don't get it." * The concept of Patrick being stupid is based on the appearance of the sea star, slow and dumb, but in fact, they are crafty and bright. * Patrick breaks the fourth wall on occasions. ** In "Wet Painters," he is actually holding one of the time cards, breaking the fourth wall. ** In "Missing Identity," after laughing so much, he says "Sorry people" referring to the crew (or the people watching). ** In "Séance Shméance," Patrick says "This is the part of the story where I run around screaming." * Patrick hates spiders because when SpongeBob's house was gone, he kept on having nightmares about spiders and hitting SpongeBob with his rock because he thought SpongeBob was a spider. * In "Chum Caverns" and "Free Samples," he is able to eat Plankton's chum as normally, everyone gets poisoned or sick for the product. * Patrick owns a spatula named Frank. * Patrick is right-handed. * Patrick's dreams are empty like his mind. * Like an actual starfish, his weight is two ounces, and he is six centimeters long. * Since Patrick's species is a starfish, he is also 1/16 amoeba because one of his ancestors is King Amoeba which his species is amoeba and also he is Patrick's great great grandfather and great great grandparents share 6.25% genetic overlap of a living thing, that's what makes him and Gary 1/16 amoeba. * He has impersonated a doctor on at least two occasions, "Suds" and "The Splinter," both of which had disastrous results. * From The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, his voice has gotten deeper. * Patrick seems to have a thing for mermaids, as shown in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie when he had a crush on Princess Mindy and in "Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle" when he wanted to hang out with the Mermaids. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Sea Stars Category:Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Nickelodeon